


Snowflakes

by castiheller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel and Dean in Love, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel au, destiel college au, destiel drabble, destiel ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiheller/pseuds/castiheller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold December day, Dean and Castiel leave the stale dorms to go for a walk in town. Though Castiel hates winter, he may have found a reason to love it a little more now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

Castiel almost fell out of his chair when he heard someone knock on his door. He was completely engrossed in the paper he was writing for his literature course that the sudden sound had scared the living hell out of him. Thankfully, his roommate, Uriel, was facing the other way with headphones in his ears so he did not see his embarrassing spasm. Castiel stood shakily from his chair and headed towards the door. When he swung it open he was greeted by a wide smile, green eyes, and an abundance of freckles.

“Dean,” he said.

“Hey, Cas. What’re you up to?” The other man ducked his head into his dorm room a little and looked around.

“I’m writing a paper.”

“What fun,” Dean said, clearly thinking the exact opposite. “Want to go do something? I’m bored out of my mind.” Castiel thought for a moment. He should really write that paper, it wasn’t due for another week but he needed to plan it out. Who knew what the next few days of classes would bring him homework wise. But he also wanted to spend time with Dean.

They met on their first day of freshman year which was already, incredibly, four months ago. Castiel had to carry a futon up to his room which was on the third floor, and Uriel had not offered to help.

“Need a hand? That looks a little big to be carrying up there yourself.” Castiel had spun around to meet the most gorgeous pair of green eyes he had ever seen. Dean smiled at him and Castiel had to restrain every skin cell in his face to resist turning an awful shade of crimson.

“Yes, that would be a great help.” Ever since then they had been friends. Dean got him into parties (against his will) his fraternity threw and Castiel would help him with schoolwork if he needed it. They would play videogames in Dean’s room until late at night and sometimes this nice girl from down the hall—Charlie—would join them.

“Cas, you going to give me an answer?” Castiel saw Dean looking expectantly at him and then further realized that he had been starring at his friend for a while.

“Oh… um, I’m sorry Dean I was just thinking about the paper,” he lied.

Dean frowned. “Maybe it’s time for a break. Let’s go for a walk.”

“Okay,” Castiel agreed.

***

The college campus was placed in the center of a small town so finding other things to do was somewhat difficult. They walked down the sidewalk, a cold December breeze hitting their faces. Castiel had a pair of gloves on and a scarf wrapped around his neck, while Dean wore only a light jacket over a t-shirt.

“How are you not cold?” Castiel asked. Dean smirked at him.

“Maybe I’m warm blooded.” Castiel, being a biology major, scoffed at him.

“Dean, you _are_ warm blooded.”

“Whatever, Bill Nye.” Something caught Dean’s eye and he stopped in front of antique shop window. “Hey, how about we go in here?” Castiel followed him inside, just happy about the thought of being out of the cold. A woman behind a register greeted them and they expressed their anticipation for the upcoming holidays. Then Dean pulled Castiel’s sleeve and dragged him into the back of the store, away from the shop owner. Castiel glanced around, not wanting to pick anything up as Dean was, afraid he could damage something expensive.

 _Typical history major_ , Castiel thought to himself with a small smile.

“Hey, Cas, look at this,” Dean said, gesturing him over. He was kneeling in front of an old record player, letting his callused finger tips slide over the worn wood.

“That’s interesting,” Castiel observed.

“Interesting?” Dean said. “This thing is fucking awesome!”

“You are very enthusiastic about antiques.”

“Oh you have no idea. My brother Sammy would get so frustrated with me when I had to drive him somewhere. If there was an estate sale or a shop like this and I saw it, I would stop. That poor kid, I dragged him around everywhere.” Dean stood up and his arm brushed against Castiel, sending a slight shiver down his spine.

“Hey look at that!” Dean walked past him and picked up a small model car. “Look at how cool this thing is! An exact replica, just like the one my dad has. Though his is the real deal.”

“What?” Castiel asked.

“A 1967 Chevy Impala, one hell of a car. I’m hoping he’s going to pass her on to me one day.”

“That would be something,” Castiel said. Dean placed the car down and smiled.

“How about we get out of here, you seem board.”

“It’s no problem, really. I did not get a lot of sleep last night, this wouldn’t be a bad place for a nap.” Dean punched his arm lightly.

“Assbutt,” he muttered. Castiel burst out laughing. About a month ago Castiel had been complaining to Dean about his elder brother Michael. He was so disgruntled that the only profanity he could think of to describe his sibling was “assbutt”. And Dean had not let it go since.

They walked out the back door and down an alleyway that led to a park. In the summer, the leaves of the trees were so thick you could look up and almost not be able to see the sky. But now they were barren and the air was still and quiet, reminding Castiel, once again, of how much he despised this season. Dean walked next to him, hands in his pockets and cheeks tinged slightly red from the cold. They stopped at the riverbank watching the geese swim in the unfrozen water. They only reason the birds hadn’t migrated was because people came here and fed them, otherwise they would be long gone. Castiel looked up at the sky, letting the small flakes fall on his face. And then he stuck out his tongue to catch a couple. Dean looked over then and bumped him lightly on the side.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is the hater of winter actually enjoying himself?”

“I don’t hate winter.” Dean rolled his eyes and walked from the riverbank. Castiel followed him to a small clearing and watched as Dean laid flat on his back in the snow. He began to move his arms and legs and Castiel realized he was making a snow angel. To prove his previous statement, he joined Dean on the cold ground, trying not to wince as he felt the snow melting through his jeans. Dean bent his head towards him and smiled. He brushed Castiel’s fingertips with his own, and then linked their hands together.

“You see? Snow isn’t that bad.”

“I suppose not.” Dean tugged Castiel’s hand, making him shift closer to his body. His heartbeat quickened, and he wondered what Dean was going to do.

“I really like you, Cas,” he breathed.

“I like you too, Dean.”

“And you look so freaking cute in that plaid scarf.” Castiel beamed and felt heat rise to his cheeks. “Cas… I… Can I… Uh, do you think I could—”

Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean responded almost immediately, melting into his body. Suddenly Castiel could care less about the snow and the fact that he really needed to write that literature paper. No, all he cared about was that he was holding Dean Winchester in his arms and that this was the happiest he had been in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments/advice would be greatly appreciated. Maybe check out my other little drabble I wrote (This Love)? Love you guys!


End file.
